Amazing Love
by Dragonfly-heart-Angel-Soul
Summary: The love story of Bay and Emmett. I don't own Switched at birth.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the hair salon with one mission in sight. I saw Regina at the counter talking to another woman. I walked up to her. "Emmett what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to invite you to a big family dinner." I signed as I looked at her. "My mother and I think you should be there."

"I see this is the dinner at Katherine's. I don't think I will be going." She said.

"I know it would mean a lot for your daughter, if you came." I signed.

"Daphne made it clear she didn't want anything to do with me. It's been almost three years since I even talked to her, she will never forgive me." She replied.

"I was talking about Bay." I singed. "But, it's your decision. I feel you will regret it, if you don't come." I didn't wait for her to reply I went outside. Toby was waiting for me. We were finishing up last minute things for Friday's dinner.

"You think she will come?" He asked as we got in the car.

"Honestly, no." I mouthed back. I just looked out the window till we pulled up to their house. I saw Bay and Daphne walking into the garage.

Bay POV

I looked around at my garage full of dresses. I had taken up fashion design my senior year in high school. Now I was going to be able to use this talent. My mother, Daphne and I are opening a little dress shop in town. We are sure it is going to be a great success because we already have people calling and we don't open till Monday. "I can't believe we are actually doing this." I said as we packed up dress box after dress box carefully.

"Well, I am just glad that you girls let me in on this." My mother said. I just looked at Daphne and smiled. We didn't want to tell her it was only because we wanted her money. "Who knows we might go international." She said with a smile.

"We might end up on television." Daphne said with a laugh. "What do you think is this the face of a star?" She asked.

"Of course your beautiful darling." I said as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I smiled as I turned around to see Emmett. "Trying to be sneaky?" I asked.

"You know it, baby." He mouthed as he hands moved up and down my back. He pulled me closer and kissed me.

"I love you." I said as he let go of me. He just smiled and looked around the room.

"You're up to something." I signed to him. "I can tell in your face."

"That's what you think." He signed back.

"Hello, mother in the room over here." My mom said as she got up. My mother loved Emmett, but she didn't like it when we fell into our own little world. She always needs to feel like part of the conversation.

"Nice to see you Katherine." Emmett signed to her.

"I missed seeing you around the past couple days." She signed back.

"Should I leave you two alone?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Never." He signed. "Right here is where you belong. Right here with me."

"Well, we are going to have to make right here the shop because me and you have to take these boxes over." I signed. We loaded up my dad's truck and left. We passed the salon where Regina works. I saw her car in the parking lot. I always wondered why she was so quick to leave. The last time I saw her was when Daphne and I graduated from college. She came to the party long enough to hug Daphne and leave. I just wonder why I am not good enough to be her daughter. We pulled into the parking lot of the shop. Emmett looked over at me.

"Her loss." He signed as he looked at me. Emmett knew how to read me like a book.

"I want to believe that." I signed to him.

"Trust me. She is missing out. You are amazing." He signed before he got out of the car. He came over and opened my door. "You are perfect in everyway. You are my world. You are my Bay. Maybe it is better this way. I am not so sure I could handle sharing you with another person."

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"What?" He signed.

"How do you always mange to make me feel so special?" I asked.

"Because you are." He signed as he looked at me. "Forget about Regina. You have so many people who love you. You have your mother, your father, Toby, Daphne, my folks; even my little sister likes you better." He signed with a smile. "One person can't bring you down. If you ever feel not loved again, just look at me. I can promise I will be looking at you thinking about how lucky I am to have the best girl in the whole world. I pray that I will never lose you, because you're the best thing to ever happen to me." He signed before taking a break. "I love you."

"I love you." I signed to him as I thought about what he said. "I am so lucky to have you."

"Of course you are. Just look at me." He signed causing me to roll my eyes at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Bay POV

I know it sounds weird, but I am really starting to love these family dinners. I looked over at my dad standing by the grill talking to Toby about the proper way to cook. Mom was setting the table as me and Daphne brought out Toby's old stereo so we had some music. "Do you have any more placemats?" My mother asked me. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Daphne, do we have any more placemats?" I asked her. Daphne was the roommate who dealt with most of the kitchen stuff. I on the other hand barely know where we keep the plates.

"I will get them." She said as she rolled her eyes at me.

"I hope you make a lot of money in this dress business, because when you moved away from Daphne you will need a maid to tell you where you keep your food." Toby said with a smile.

"Just remember starting Monday I am your boss." I said with a smile as a car pulled up. I looked over to see Melody and Sarah getting out. I went over to greet them. "I have missed you guys so much." I signed to them before hugging each one of them.

"You saw us last week." Melody said with a smile. "Where's Emmett?" She asked.

"He is on his way." I said with a smile. "So, you have to tell me all about the audition." I signed to Sarah as her mother made her way towards mine.

"Come on, you know I rocked it." Sarah signed to me. She was so much like Emmett at times.

"Okay, just call me if you need set designs or customs." I signed as I saw a car pull up. It was the last car I would expect to see here. "What is she doing here?" I asked as I saw Regina get out.

"I don't know." Sarah said as she looked at me. I could tell she was studying my face. I just walked over to the door to the guest house. I walked through my front door to see Daphne on her way out.

"You see who is here?" I asked as I looked at her.

"I saw. What is she doing here?" She asked.

"I don't know. You think we should go down?" I asked.

"It's the right thing to do." She said as she took my hand. We walked back out there together. "Brave face." Daphne told me as I looked over to see Melody hugging Regina. I just smiled and looked around. I stood by the garage for a few minutes. I watched as Emmett pulled up on his bike.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Look who is here." I signed back as I looked over at group of family.

"I invited her here." He signed.

"Why?" I asked.

"You will see." He signed before he took my hand. He led me over to the center of the party. "You love me. Remember that." He signed before he dropped to one knee. I already felt the tears building up.

"Bay Kennish, I love you more than anything in the world. I know in my heart I don't want to go another day without seeing that smile of yours or those big brown eyes staring at me. You make me whole. And I know that you have had a rough time figuring out who you are in life. I have a solution to that problem because I know exactly who you should be." He signed before he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a gray ring box and opened it to reveal a ring with one simple diamond in the middle of the band. "Will you be my wife?" He said as he looked up at me. I had only heard him talk once before. We were in college and some creep was hitting on m. Emmett put him in his place real quick.

"Yes." I answered through my tears as I nodded my head so he got the picture. He placed the ring on my finger before standing back up and kissing me. "I love you." I signed as he let go.

"You better. It was a pain trying to get the whole family here." He signed with a smile. "But, you're worth it."

"There you go making me feel special." I said as I heard someone yelling.

"You see this! You made me miss it!" I looked over to see Adriana screaming at Wilke as they got out of his car.

"No thank you for driving all the way out to Salt Lake City to get you." He said as he waved to Daphne. They like Emmett and I remained close. No matter how much my family tried to push him out.

"Well, you didn't drive fast enough." She said as she walked towards the rest of us. "Can you believe this is who your mother sent to get me?" She asked as she looked at me and Emmett. She lifted my hand to look at the ring. "Fancy." She said towards Emmett. "Now both of you give me a big hug." She said as she looked at us. We wrapped our arms around her at the same time.

"Adriana I got it on film." Toby said as she tapped her shoulder. I looked at Emmett as she walked away.

"Thank you." I signed as I looked at him. I knew he had put this whole thing together.

"I told you before I would do anything for you." He signed as he looked at me. "And they said it wouldn't work." He signed with a smile.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"Everyone, you know that. It took you two years of high school to win over my mother." He signed.

"Well, I would do anything for you." I signed as I looked at him. He just wrapped me in his arms and kissed me. He let go of me only for my mother to snatch me away from him.

"My baby is getting married." She said as she looked at me. Then she looked over at Wilke. "Don't get any ideas. I can only lose one daughter at a time." I couldn't help, but laugh. It was a picture perfect moment and Emmett took advantage of that. His camera was going off like crazy. At one point he gave Sarah the camera to get a picture of me and him. It was right after that, when Regina asked to talk to me. Alone. I took her up to the guest house.

"Want anything?" I asked as I closed the door behind her.

"Oh, no thank you. I love what you girls have done to this space." She said with a smile.

"We were going for artsy." I said as I looked at her. I watched as she sat on the sofa. "So what did you want?" I asked as I sat on the chair across the room.

"I wanted to apologize." She said as she looked down at the carpet. "I should have reached out more to you. I see that watching how your family acts."

"They are you're family too." I said as I looked at her.

"I know, but I don't feel like people would accept me anymore." She said as she looked at me.

"You could be surprised how people can change the way they see you." I said as I looked at her. "Just look at how Melody acts around me now. She used the hate the idea of her son being with a hearing girl." I said as I thought back to that first year we were together.

"I missed so much in your life." She said as she looked at me. This was the first time I felt like she really wanted me.

"If you want me, I can let you in." I said as I looked at her.

"I would love that." She said as she looked at me.

"But, if you hurt me. I am going to tell you this, don't come back." I said as I looked at her.

"Bay I never want to hurt either of my girls again." She said as she looked at me. I got up and walked over to her. I leaned down and hugged her.

"Daphne is the one going to fight you back." I said as I looked at her.

"I know. I just got to give it some time." She said as she looked at me. I walked over to the book shelf on the other end of the room. There were about twenty scrapbooks that Emmett and I made. We had to put his pictures somewhere. I grabbed the first three. "Emmett and I made these. It should bring you up to speed." I said as I placed them in front of her.

"You two really love each other." She said with a smile.

"We are so perfect for each other." I said as I picked up the first book and handed to her. "I guess I owe that to you. I wouldn't have meet Emmett like I did if you didn't hide the fact we were switched." I said as I looked at her.

"I never thought of that." She said with a smile. "Remember when." She said as she read the cover of the book.

"We put little stories with each picture." I said as I looked down at the book. I watched as she opened the book to the first page. "We thought it was a cute way to remember everything." I explained.

"Remember when I gave you that scarf for you birthday…" She read the caption before flipping the page. "And you're real gift was me painting the billboard for you." She read as she looked at the picture of the billboard. "I didn't know about this." She said as she looked at me.

"No, one did. That's why it was the perfect gift." I said as I looked at her. "It was the first Bay and Emmett thing." I said as I looked down at the next picture. "Remember when we went shopping and I tricked you into buying girl pants." I read the caption below those silly pants that Emmett bought. He knew I was being mean. He just wanted me to laugh.

"How many of these books are there?" She asked as she noticed the book was rather large.

"Around twenty." I answered with a smile. "You have to remember we have been together for nine years. Is that right? Yeah two years of high school, four years of college, and three years of adult life." I said with a laugh.

"I didn't realize it has been so long." She said as she looked at the book. "We might need to spread this out over time." She said with a laugh. Then I heard the door open. I saw Daphne standing in the doorway.

"I will let you two talk." I said as I walked towards the door. I walked down the stairs and over to Emmett.

"You look happy." He signed to me.

"That's because I am." I signed as I looked at him. "Hey Emmett, remember the time you reunited me with my birth mother after we had this big fight?" I asked him.

"Yes." He signed back with a smile. I leaned into kiss him.

"This is me thanking you for that." I mouthed as I looked at him. He pulled me close to him again and kissed me. In his arms I will always be safe and happy. That's why I can't wait to spend forever living out this amazing love.


	3. Chapter 3

Bay POV

I loved walking into my own business. I loved seeing brides smile as they tried on my dresses. It was just proof that I knew what I was doing after all. "Morning." I said to Toby who was manning the front desk.

"Morning." He said as he handed me my list of appointments and phone messages. "Oh and Daphne has a client in dressing room three with a question." He said as the phone rang again. So, I headed back to the dressing room. I saw them standing at one of the mirrors on the floor.

"What's the problem?" I asked as I looked at them. I noticed that the bride was wearing a strapless gown with a jacket.

"She wanted to see if you could add sleeves instead of the jacket." Daphne said as she looked at me.

"Of course." I said as I looked at her.

"So is this the dress?" Daphne asked the woman.

"Yes." She answered.

"Great." I said as I looked at Daphne. "I will be in the back." I signed to her. The back room was partly a stock room and partly a workspace for me. I sat down at my drawing table for a minute. Then I heard someone come in. I looked up to see Regina.

"Hey." She said as she looked at me.

"Hey." I said as I got up to hug her.

"I got the invite for the engagement party. Very beautiful." She said as she looked at me.

"Emmett designed them. I can't believe that it has been almost two months since he proposed." I said as I looked at her.

"Me either." She said as she looked at the drawing board.

"Hey no peeking." I said as I moved the papers on there. "Those aren't business related they are my special projects." I said as I looked at her.

"Speaking of special projects, I have something for you." She said as she walked back towards the door. She came back caring a large box. "It's a pre-engagement party gift from me." She said as she handed to me.

"Regina, you didn't have to." I said as I looked at the box.

"You're other mother showered you with gifts your whole life." She said. "Now that you're getting married it gives me a reason to." She said as I lifted the lid of the box. I saw a picture on canvas. It was of Emmett and me when he proposed. "Melody helped me pick a picture." She said.

"It's great." I said as I looked at it. "We can put it up in the living room." I said.

"I am so glad you like it." She said as she watched me temporary hang it on an open nail on the wall.

"I love it." I said as I gave her a hug.

"I guess I will see you at Melody's tonight." She said. Tonight was Sarah's first prom. I knew that Regina would probably be doing her hair. I made her dress for her and for a week I have been waiting to see her in it.

"Of course." I answered with a smile. "Want to be the first one to see her dress?" I asked her.

"I saw the drawings." She said as she watched me grab the box it was in from the shelf.

"You can't tell anyone I let you see this." I said as I opened the box. I pulled out a fuchsia ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was covered in light and dark pink flowers.

"She is going to look so good in that. It's like it was made for her." She said as she looked at it.

"Well, it was." I said as I placed it back in the box.

"I will see you tonight I need to get to work." She said as she looked at me.

"See you tonight." I said as she walked out the door. I sat back down at my drawing table and placed my special project ideas in front of me. I lost myself in my work until my mother came and got me.

"Emmett's here for you." She said with a smile. Mom was loving the fact her daughter was engaged. I walked out with her and I saw him carrying some roses.

"What's this for?" I signed.

"I wanted to remind you how much I love you." He signed after he handed them to me. I handed them to Toby. "And I wanted a reason to come here and give you this." He signed before he pulled a key out of his pocket.

"We got the apartment?" I signed. He just smiled.

"That is so great." My mother signed as Emmett handed me the key.

"I never thought this day would come." I signed. "Is this my key?"

"Of course, I put mine on my keychain already." He signed to me. I just kissed him.

"We need to get furniture and dishes." I signed as I started thinking everything through. Everything will be fine I knew that. Both of us had good paying jobs. Emmett was doing well as an event photographer.

"Chill we will figure it out." He signed with a smile.

"We are finally doing this." I signed. "It's about time we settled down together." I signed with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe my little girl is moving out." My mother said as she looked around at the small amount of boxes sitting in the living room of the guest house. I was only taking my person belongs because I very couldn't leave Daphne without furniture and dishware. So, Emmett and I went last week and picked out everything we needed. Today is the day it is all coming. Fun. It's going to be a family effort to get us all moved in, but everyone is willing to help.

"Mom I will be five minutes away." I said as I walked back into my bedroom to see if I missed anything.

"I guess it could be worse. You could have stayed up in New York." She said from the doorway. Daphne, Emmett and I went to NYU for college. Four years in New York and I never want to go back. I didn't see the magic in the city like my sister and if it wasn't for Emmett I don't think I would have stayed.

"I never want to go there again." I said as I pulled a pair of shoes out from under the bed.

"I love you for saying that." She said as I walked back into the living room to see my dad and Toby taking my boxes out.

"We need to get going." I said as I picked up one of the last boxes. It wasn't long till I was standing in the middle of my new apartment.

"I swear to god Bay you got the heaviest furniture you could knowing you were on the second floor." Wilke said as him and Toby brought in a white chair for the living room.

"I know I had to be this way just to spite you." I said with a laugh. Regina was walking around the apartment.

"This place is nice and big." She said as she walked back into the living room.

"If you people don't stop talking, we will never finish this." Sarah signed to me.

"I know." I signed back. After that we all seemed to get the picture. Work first, talk second. Three hours later we managed to have everything in the apartment, just not where it had to go. Not much longer. Not much longer, I hope.

"You what?" I heard someone from the living room practically yell when I was hooking up the washer and dryer in the bathroom.

"What is going on?" I asked as I saw my father cornering Wilke.

"Wilke wants to move into your old room." Daphne signed to me.

"What's the big deal?" I asked as I signed.

"He is a boy." My father said as he looked at me.

"Dad, get over it. Honestly, he can't steal her innocence." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"They have been together for years. Think about it." I said. "Now all of you can go, Emmett and I can finish this ourselves. Thanks for helping." I said and signed. I watched as the Kennish clan walked out.

"We will come back later." Melody signed to me as her and Sarah left.

"And then there was three." Regina said with a laugh.

"You can leave if you want to." I said.

"I live alone and I have nothing to do. Why not help my daughter?" She said. I just hugged her. Then there was a flash.

"Really?" I signed to Emmett who had found the box with his camera in it.

"You love me." He signed back.

"Well, you got me there." I signed back. It didn't take as long as I thought it would to finish everything. "We did it." I signed to Emmett. He just smiled and kissed me.

"It's perfect, just like you." He signed as he pulled away. I looked into his eyes and I knew that I wanted this forever. I wanted him forever.

"I love you." I signed with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"Will you stop working so hard?" My mother asked as she came into the back room. I was finishing up my dress for the engagement party that was tomorrow. I had to have it be perfect, but I had put it off to finish a dress for a customer.

"Can't." I said as I looked up at her. "I have to finish this before I go home." I said as I looked at her. "Do you know how bad it would look if this wasn't perfect?" I asked as I looked at the dress.

"I don't know, but I think we need to start carrying this dress." She said as she looked at it. I think a lot of people would love it.

"I know, but it might just be a one of a kind." I said as I smiled at her. Then I smiled at the dark blue knee length tank dress with the pink belt with flowers on it. "I think I am done. Does that flower look okay where it is?" I asked her.

"I looks perfect." She said as she looked at me.

"You can barely tell I just used left over taffeta." I said with a laugh as I looked at the dress.

"You can't tell at all. You have a talent." She said with a smile. "So, tomorrow is a really busy day?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Yeah, I have a meeting in the morning with someone wanting me design a Quinceanera dress. Then we have the photo shoot with Emmett for the first catalog." I said as I looked at her. "And then the party."

"I think Emmett had a great idea with that catalog." She said as she looked at me. "Sending those out could help build up business. Not that we aren't already doing great." She said with a laugh.

"I think he just wanted to see Daph and I look like fools in wedding dresses." I said as I looked at her and laughed.

"That might be it." She said as she walked towards the door. "Please go home and get some sleep." She said as she looked at me. It wasn't very long till I was walking into my apartment carry a dress bag. Emmett was sitting on the sofa editing pictures on his computer.

"What do you want for dinner?" I signed after I got his attention.

"I don't care." He signed back as he looked at me. "As long as you are here with me."

"Oh really." I signed back before I kissed the side of his face.

"Don't go." He signed before he followed me into the kitchen. "Fine. I can work from here." He signed after he placed his laptop on the counter. I pulled out the recipes that Daph gave us.

"What sounds good?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Taking you over to the couch and kissing you all over till you blush." He signed as he smiled at me.

"Emmett!" I squealed as I signed his name.

"Fine, how about Fettuccine Alfredo?" He signed.

"Sounds better." I said as I pulled the recipe. It took a little over a half an hour to make dinner actually as the recipe said. I crossed my fingers and prayed it tasted like it does when Daphne makes it. Lucky it did.

"Great job." Emmett signed to me as he stared me surprised.

"I guess I am getting pretty good at the whole house wife thing." I signed as I laughed.

"I liked it when you were somewhat helpless. You needed me then." He signed.

"I still need you baby." I signed to him.

"Prove it." He signed.

"Eat up honey." I signed as I laughed again.

"You know you want me." He signed to me. I was watching Emmett doing dishes when I got a call from Daphne there was noise coming from the studio. No one was allowed down there. I had my partly finished wedding dress down there and I was playing on not showing it to anyone till the day of.

"I got to go." I signed to Emmett.

"Why?" He asked.

"I think my mom is trying to sneak a peek at the dress." I signed with a smile.

"I love you." He signed.

"I love you. Be back soon." I signed before I left. I pulled into the driveway to see Daph and my mother standing in the stairwell of the guest house.

"What is going on?" I asked them.

"We don't know, but you said no one could go in there." My mother said as she looked at me.

"Okay." I said as I walked towards the door to my little studio. I grabbed the baseball bat that was right inside the door as I looked around there was someone on the ground in the counter. I walked closer to see who it was. I never thought I would see this. There was a man with dark skin and short black hair. He was wearing a property of the army shirt and worn out jeans. He had a bottle of vodka in one hand and a picture of me in the other. "Ty." I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ty what are you doing here?" I asked as I sat down next to him. He looked like hell. I hadn't seen him in nine years, but I wrote letters to him all the time. He had no one else. He needed someone at home to write letters to.

"I just had to see you." He said as he looked at me. He looked like he had been crying. "But, you weren't here. How did you know I was here?" He asked me.

"Daphne called me. Wilke heard a noise down here." I explained as I looked at him.

"That was me. I broke a beer bottle over there. Total waste of beer." He said as he pointed towards where my dress was. I was freaking out in my head that he might have spilt beer on it, but this was more important right now. "I found this in your cabinet. I assume that it's the same one you had hid there when you were in high school." He said as he looked at me. "Don't you know that this stuff is no good for you? Your mother was an addict." He said as he looked at me.

"I never drank it." I said as I looked at him. "What's going on?" I asked him.

"It's so stupid." He said as he looked at me. "I got the invitation to the engagement party. I spent the last nine year thinking about you. I would tell people that you were my gal. I would lay in bed picturing you walking down the aisle next to me. I know it is sick. I know that in every letter you talked about how much you loved Emmett. But, in my head you were mine." He said as he looked at me. "You were all I had." He said as he looked at me.

"Oh my." I said as I looked at him. I wasn't sure what to say to him.

"If I asked you to marry me, what would you say?" He asked me.

"You're about nine years too late on that one." I said as I looked at him. "But, when you first left I would have." I said as I looked at him. "You have to know one thing. Emmett is so great to me and he loves me with all his heart. He is there for me in ways that you couldn't." I said as I looked at him.

"I know." He said as he looked at me. "It killed me to leave you." He said as he looked at me.

"I know. Come on lets get you sobered up before anymore secrets come out." I said as I looked at him. I helped him up and led him out of the studio.

"Mother fucker." I said as I looked at my dress. There was a stain right in the middle.

"I will buy you a new one." He whispered.

"I made it." I said as I pulled him towards the house.

"Ty!" Daphne said as she looked at us. He didn't seem to care. I passed him over to her before going back into the studio. I looked at my half-finished dress and wanted to cry.

"Sweetie can I come in?" My mother asked from the doorway.

"Why not it's ruined." I said as I looked at it.

"Beer?" She asked as she looked at the large stain.

"Yeah." I said a I looked at her. "I worked so hard on that dress too." I said as I looked at her.

"You will make a better one, sweetie." She said as she hugged me.

"Maybe." I said as I looked at her. "Can you help Daphne?" I asked her. "I have some things to finish up out here." I said as I looked at her.

"Sure." She said as she looked at me. I sat there for a minute trying to figure out how to savage some of my hard work. That is when I saw something on one of my cabinet's that caught my eye. It was ax girl. It seemed so long since she held me together. I found myself traveling back to that night when I found out that Ty enlisted.

_I was slamming dishes into the dishwasher. I was working in a fog of anger and pain. I was going to miss him. With him here, things seemed easier. I just could breathe even when everyone was so focused on Daphne. I was fighting back tears when he came. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way." He said as he looked at me._

_ "Cleary you didn't mean for it to come out." I said coldly as I looked at him. I couldn't believe that he would hide this. I put all of my cards out on the table. Why couldn't he do the same?_

_ "I was going to tell you." He said as he moved closer. Anyone would say that with their back against the wall. He was just trying to underplay this and that wasn't going to happen. I was breaking into pieces right there in my own kitchen. I thought he was different._

_ "On a postcard from Afghanistan?" I asked. I was feeling my world crumble around me. How am I going to hold myself together now?_

_ "Look…Bay I know you don't get this, but this is the right thing for me." He said as he looked at me. What about the right thing for us? Can't you tell that I need you? "Your options are like Harvard or Princeton. Going to Europe or volunteering in Africa for a year." Who says that? Has he seen my grades? I will never be as great as she is._

_ "That is so unfair." I said as I looked at him._

_ "No offense that is why I wanted Daphne and Regina here." He said as he looked at me. There she is again. _

_ "Because I couldn't possibly understand." I said as I looked at him. After that it was just words. Pointless words. Till my mouth went against me and said "Fine then. Go." He left then. He left and I crumbled. I was all alone again. There was a tearful goodbye the next day. Then weeks passed and the first letter came._ _By then I was with Emmett. _

"You came a long way." Someone said behind me. I looked see my father.

"Yeah, I can scare away my own drink guys." I said with a laugh.

"I am sorry you had to come over, but you didn't want anyone in here." He said as he looked at me. "I thought it was a rabbit."

"Right, well come in and look." I said as I looked at him. "I don't think I am going to keep this design." I said as I looked at the mess of a dress.

"Well if you ask me after all this time it doesn't matter what the dress looks like, Emmett wants to marry you no matter what." He said as he moved closer.

"I know, but it would look awful bad if I wasn't wearing a perfect dress." I said as I looked at him. "This is my career."

"I know that, sweetheart." My dad said. "Come on your mother made some coffee." He said as he took my hand.

"Everything seemed to be going great." I said as we walked towards the house.

"It is." He said. That was the last thing I remember. I woke up in my old room. The room I had as a child. I looked up at the red walls and saw the quote on the wall. I never understood why mother was so unwilling to change this room till now. She knew I could always come home. I sat up and saw Emmett asleep in the chair across the room. I got up and tripped over the bag that he had placed by the bed.

"Really." I muttered to myself as I hit the floor. Emmett just sat there sound asleep. I got up and went to get ready. I was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee with my mother when Emmett came down. "Morning sunshine." I signed to him before I kissed him.

"Morning Princess." He signed to me. "What's for breakfast?" He signed.

"Ask mom. I don't cook here." I signed as I laughed.

"Right. You got a vacation for the day." He signed.

"You are so lucky I love you." I signed to him.

"Of course I am. You are so amazing." He signed before he wrapped his arms around me. I felt his lips on my neck as I heard footsteps coming in the room.

"Wow. Dad in the room." My dad said as he came in the room.

"I think you should get something to eat. He is not liking you touching me like this." I signed to Emmett as I pulled away.

"This is why we have our own place." He signed to me.

"Yeah I know that." I signed to him. "I am going to go talk to Daphne." I signed to him. "I love you." I singed before I walked out the back door. I saw Ty sitting on the hood of my car.

"I can't believe you have been driving this around for nine years." He said as he patted 'the thing'.

"Well, good morning to you too." I said as I looked at him. "I would really love to chat, but I have to talk to Daphne and then go to work." I said before I walked away. I took just a second to talk to Daphne before heading to my meeting. I sat there for an hour listening to a mother and daughter fight about the use of pink or black. By some miracle we finally made a compromise. Now I just have the hob of making it perfect for both of them. No pressure right.

"So, it's ruined?" Daphne asked as we got dressed in some of the sample dresses in her room. Emmett was looking out in the yard for the best places to take the pictures and stay out of the way of the party people.

"Yeah." I said as I looked in the mirror. I couldn't help, but smile at the fact that I was standing in a wedding dress. I was in one of my favorite dresses. It was a simple dress when I think about it. It was Royal Duchess Satin gown covered all over in lace overlay, scooped neckline, and a small chapel train. The natural waist was accented by a mauve ribbon sash.

"You know you will be wearing one of these for real in no time." She signed to me before she asked me to tie her up. We walked down the stairs to find our mothers waiting for us.

"Look how amazing they look." Regina said and signed as she looked at us.

"I am getting prom flash backs." I said as we walked towards Emmett.

"Wow." He signed to me. "How about we get hitched tonight?" He signed as he looked at me.

"How about you do your job and snap some pictures before I agree to that?" I signed to him.

"Come on that would be so us." He signed to me. "We are all about surprising people. Doing the unexpected." He signed to me.

"We will talk about it." I signed as I looked at him. "Now take some pictures." I said with a laugh.

**A/N: LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. SHOULD THEY OR NOT? **


	7. Chapter 7

I looked out the window of the guest house that not long ago was home to me. I was looking at the back yard as Emmett, Toby, and Wilke moved around furniture. "Katherine is going to freak out. They are ruining all her hard work and planning." Daphne said as she moved next to me.

"I think they are safe. She is going to kill me." I said as I looked at her. She was wearing the dark blue dress that I had made for myself. It looked so much better on her anyways.

"Right when are you going to tell them?" She asked as she looked at me.

"When the Wedding March begins to play." I signed to her as I starred at the person I considered my sister. "Come help me get ready." I said as I smiled at her.

Katherine POV

I walked out into my back yard after spending thirty minutes greeting guest. I was shocked to see Toby and Wilke seating guest in rows of chairs. Everything was all wrong out here. "Boys what the hell is going on here?" I asked them.

"You will see soon enough Mrs. K." Wilke said as he looked at me. "I got a seat right up front for you." He said as he took my arm.

"Wilke." I said as I looked at him.

"You don't want to make a scene in front of the whole town." He said as he took my arm and led me down the aisle way that wasn't supposed to be here. He led me down to a seat next to Regina.

"Did you know about this?" I asked her.

"No." She said as she looked at me. I looked over at Melody and I put it together. Those two are getting married tonight. It wasn't long that we were sitting there and music started to play. I looked over at the band that I had hired weeks ago. The male singer just smiled at me as he started to sing softly "L is for the way you look at me…" I looked the other way to see Toby and Sara standing at the end of the aisle. Emmett and his father came out of the garage and stood in front of us. "Cameron is an ordained minister." Regina whispered as my son and Sara walked towards us.

Bay POV

I was standing in the staircase of the guest house with Daphne. "Your mother is going to kill you for this." My father said as he looked up at me. "You are beautiful princess." He said as he smiled at me. I just smiled at him as Daphne and Wilke made their way to the crowd.

"I waited nine years; I couldn't see waiting another day." I said as I took my dad's hand.

"I am not angry." He said as he looked at me.

"That's good." I said as I smiled at him. "Don't let me fall." I said as I looked at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said as the Wedding March started and we walked out of the stairwell. All eyes were on us. I could see it in my mother's friends eyes they were wondering why I decided to wear a rose dress with white lace. It was simple to me it matched the blue and pick dresses that we already had for Sara and Daphne. I could see the mixed emotions in my mothers' eyes, both of them and Melody.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?" Cameron asked and signed as he looked at my father. I looked over as both my mothers stood up and look at my father.

"We do." They said as almost as if they practiced it.

"This is where normally I would ramble on about marriage before beginning really, however Emmett wanted to take this time to say something." Cameron said and signed.

"My beautiful Bay." Emmett signed as he looked at me. Daphne interpreted for the crowd. "It was nine years ago that I met you here in this driveway." He signed. "At the time I was too stupid to see you as what you are. You are the most amazing girl in the world. You have been my rock through … well… more shit than any couple should have to go through. You make me laugh and smile. You make me think and wonder. And I know in my heart that I never want to know what it would be like to live without you ever again. I will spend every day of forever trying to deserve you." I was crying as he looked at me. "Bay, no measure of time will ever be long enough with you, but I am going to start with forever." He said quoting the one movie he swore never to lower himself to quote: Twilight. I just chuckled.

"Bay would you like to say anything?" Cameron asked as he signed along.

"I am never going to be able to follow that. So, I am going to make this simple. Emmett you are the love of my life and spending forever with you will make me the happiest woman in the world." I said as I signed along.

"Emmett, do you take Bay to be your wife?" Cameron asked after saying a few words.

"I do." Emmett signed as he smiled at me.

"Do you promise to love and respect her, forsaking all others and holding only onto her?" Cameron asked as he signed to his son.

"I do." Emmett signed.

"Do you Bay take Emmett to be your husband?" Cameron asked as he signed to me.

"I do." I said as I signed my answer to Emmett.

"Do you promise to love and respect him, forsaking all others and holding onto only him?" Cameron asked as he signed to me. I looked at Emmett and I was in shock that this was the moment that I dreamed about for nine years.

"I do." I said as I signed.

"Wedding rings are the outward visible sign of a inward spiritual grace and the unbroken circle of love, signifying before all the union of this man and this woman in marriage. May I have the rings?" Cameron asked.

"We don't have any rings." Emmett signed to his father.

"Oh yes you do." Adriana said as she got up. She took her necklace off and handed it to Cameron. "They were your grandfather's and mine." She said as she kissed the side of my face. I watched as Cameron handed the smaller ring to Emmett.

"Repeat after me." He said as he signed to his son. "I Emmett take thee Bay to be my wife." He said and signed.

"I Emmett take thee Bay to be my wife." Emmett signed to me.

"To have and to hold." Cameron said and signed.

"To have and to hold." Emmett signed.

"In sickness and in health." Cameron said and signed.

"In sickness and in health." Emmett signed.

"For richer and poorer." Cameron said and signed.

"For richer and poorer." Emmett signed.

"And I promise to love you forever more." Cameron said and signed.

"And I promise to love you forever more." Emmett signed before he slide the ring on my finger. It was loose, but perfect. I started to tear up even more as I looked at him. I took his ring from Cameron.

"Repeat after me." The Cameron said and signed as he looked at me. "I take thee Emmett to be my husband."

"I take thee Emmett to be my husband." I said as I looked at Emmett.

"To have and to hold." Cameron said as he signed.

"To have and to hold." I said.

"In sickness and in health." Cameron said as he signed as he looked at me.

"In sickness and in health." I said softly.

"For richer and poorer." Cameron said as he singed.

"For richer and poorer." I said. I could help, but smile at the love of my life as he stood there with me.

"And I promise to love you forever more." Cameron said as he signed.

"And I promise to love you forever more." I said as I placed the ring on his finger it was barely too small but he didn't seem to mind.

"Bay and Emmett, in so much as you both agreed to live together in holy matrimony and have promised your love for each other in these vows, I now declare you to be husband and wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride." Cameron said and signed. Next thing I know Emmett's lips were on mine and we were sharing our best kiss so far. Everything was a blur from there to our first dance. Everyone was talking about how they were surprised we did this, but we didn't let it bother us. No as we stood there in the middle of my backyard dancing to 'The way you look tonight' everything was perfect. It was more perfect when the music switched to the song we first danced to in my art studio nine years ago. We still had our moves though.

"I have an amazingly hot wife." Emmett signed to me as we stood in the middle of the dance floor.

"And I have the most perfect husband ever." I singed to him. "I love you." I whispered before I kissed him.

"I love you." He said as he looked at me. It was there in that moment that I just smiled. I couldn't believe that he would talk for me. I couldn't believe that way the first time he ever said I love you to me with his mouth. But, there in that moment I realized it didn't matter. Because we had a love story better than all the 'I love you's' spoken in this world. I couldn't help, but think that one day that I would tell this story to our grandchildren. I would sit there and tell them all about this amazing love story. I would tell them about how I fell in love with the boy with sparkling eyes and a dreamy smile. I would tell them about everything because I got my happy ending. I was going to be Cinderella not just for one day, but forever in Emmett's eyes. And when I am ninety seven he will still be my Prince Charming. To me that is amazing. To me we have an AMAZING love.

**A/N: Hate me if you want. Review if you liked this. You can find Bay's dress at the link below. Hope you loved this.**

**~Dragonfly**

.com/BL012_p_


End file.
